


Silver Moon

by ElizabethWilde



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-10
Updated: 1999-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this when rumors of Angel leaving 'Buffy' first surfaced. At that point, nothing was really known about the new series except that it was to be set in L.A. So I got to say whatever I wanted... and I didn't say much. The song used is "End of the Beginning" by The Rembrandts.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when rumors of Angel leaving 'Buffy' first surfaced. At that point, nothing was really known about the new series except that it was to be set in L.A. So I got to say whatever I wanted... and I didn't say much. The song used is "End of the Beginning" by The Rembrandts.

Once frozen love becomes a pool, how sweet the water runs  
Like colors in a dream, we come together in between  
'Cause it's the end of the beginning  
And every day melts into one  
It's all we need to hang our hearts upon a silver moon.  
~The Rembrandts "The End of the Beginning"

"You're too good for him, Buff. Always were."

The kind words, the slight pressure of Xander's arm around her shoulder brought tears to Buffy's eyes. She tried to speak, but the words stuck fast at the lump in her throat.

He heard the slight choking noise and smiled. "You don't have to." With his free hand, Xander wiped away her tears. Happy as it made him to be with her, he hated to see her crying, to know the pain that Angel leaving had caused. "I just want you to know I'm here for you."

The Slayer laid her head on his shoulder as they walked, a vague smile on her face. Something in the action felt natural, right. Around Xander, she didn't have to try. Everything just happened, things fell into place of their own accord. Nothing was forced. "You always have been." She stopped and pulled Xander around to face her, luminous eyes scanning his face. "Xander, I feel like I owe you-"

His finger pressed gently against her lips stopped Buffy's words. "You don't. There isn't any way I could *not* help you. I love you, Buffy. No, don't say anything. I don't want you to. You love Angel. Maybe there'll be a time for us someday--I hope so--but not now. If there's something out there for us, I want it to be just us. He's too close now. Give it time."

Buffy leaned forward and kissed Xander on the cheek, resisting the urge to move to his lips. He was right. She needed time to heal or they would never work. "Thank you." Together, they stood and watched the moon slowly make its way across the night sky.


	2. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally a stand alone sequel, but it makes more sense as a chapter two. The song used is "Head Over Feet" by Alanis Morissette.

~I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it.~

I never looked at Xander--like that--before the night we went walking. It was over a month ago now, but I remember every detail. The moon was full (Will took Oz-watch so we could go), and everything looked different. The air seemed lighter, the colors a bit sharper. Xander was so sweet. He told me he loved me, and he told me to really think about what I wanted before I said anything. I have.

~You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was.~

One thing missing between Angel and me was normalcy. I mean, a Slayer and a vamp can't exactly go out to lunch together or take a walk on a sunny beach. Maybe it's good he left. I know it is. I never really noticed before how Xander watches everything I do. It isn't a creepy stalker thing, but I can tell he notices. And cares. The other day I was sitting there, trying to do this stupid crossword puzzle in TV Guide (I was WAY bored), and when I looked up, he was watching me. He just smiled and I felt like everything was perfect. Just me, him, and the TV Guide.

~Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service.~

He killed a bug for me. It was so cute! Me, him, Will and Oz were all outside doing the picnic thing and all of a sudden I hear this loud thud beside me. There's Xander grinding some poor little spider into the dirt with his shoe. He said it was about to crawl on me. Angel never killed a spider for me.

~You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience.~

And no guy has ever held a door for me before! We went to a late showing of The Phantom Menace (I so loved it), and on the way in AND the way out, Xander held the door. And in the movie, he held my hand. Well, actually, I was the one who grabbed his paw, but... he didn't pull it away or anything. It was a really awesome movie.

~You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long?~

I wonder why I never noticed before what pretty eyes Xander has. I can look into his eyes and see everything he's going to say, see everything he feels. And when he said he loved me that night... they glowed. I swear, I have never, ever seen anything like it. He can be such a kid sometimes. I like that. I'm a kid too. We're the same age inside. Serious can be good, but it gets old as an all the time deal. Especially when you're a Slayer. I need to lighten up sometimes. Xander helps me. More than I ever thought he would...

~I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now.~

Falling for Xander was never in my top ten of things to do before I die, but... I have. The more time we spend together, the more I like him. Love him. We've always been buds, but now I see that he's a guy too. A real live man! Maybe it's silly. Maybe I could do better. Maybe I only have one soulmate and he's living off the L.A. populace right now. But I don't think so. I think me and Xander have a chance. Now all I have to do is tell him. 

~You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault.~


End file.
